


The Three Devils' Night Plan

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu and Inoo is an innocent couple. That's a good thing, but on Takaki, Daiki, and Hikaru's eyes they are too innocent. So They make a plan to make this couple not be that innocent anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Devils' Night Plan

**Title:** The Three Devils' Night Plan  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, a slight of comedy  
 **Summary:** Yabu and Inoo is an innocent couple. That's a good thing, but on Takaki, Daiki, and Hikaru's eyes they are too innocent. So They make a plan to make this couple not be that innocent anymore.  
 **A/N:** a sequel for my earlier post : [Sweet Plan of the Three Devils](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/11843.html)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoo and Yabu have been dating for months, about 3 months perhaps? It’s all thanks to Hikaru, Takaki and Daiki for setting them up. Now, those three is discussing something. Something about that couple, they’re curious about something.  
  
“I wonder if Yabu already did ‘something’ to Inoo.” Says Hikaru. Takaki laughs out while Daiki asks the same thing.  
  
“Yeah, I wonder.” Daiki agrees.  
  
“Ah, speak of the devil, there’s Yabu. Why don’t we ask?” Says Takaki as pointing to Yabu who is walking towards them. Yabu sits beside Hikaru and greets his best-friends. They greet him back with a smile, and without thinking much, Hikaru asks.  
  
“Yabu, have you had sex with Inoo?” Hikaru asks so straight forward. Yabu chocked his tea he’s drinking. He’s coughing due Hikaru’s question.  
  
“Why did you ask that?!” Yabu says as he wipes his lips with tissue.  
  
“We’re just curious. Well, Hika did ‘it’ after 2 months dating with Keito. You have been dating Inoo-chan for 3 months.” Daiki says with innocent tone.  
  
“So have you?” Takaki asks too, he’s actually curious too.  
  
“I’m not Hika! Of course I haven’t! I don’t even know how it works.” Yabu burst out.  
  
“You don’t know?” Hikaru raises his eyebrow, then the three devils laugh out loud. Yabu rolled his eyes, he’ regretting about being there. He stands up and walks to his room.  
  
“Should we help him with his first night?” Takaki says, still laughing a little. Daiki wipes his eyes that are teary.  
  
“We should make him know how it works and then we’ll set them up.” Daiki gives suggestions. Hikaru nods, he’s thinking.  
  
“Let’s split the work. Daiki, you ask to Kei about ‘it’, every info, okay? Takaki and me will make Kou knows how it works.” Says Hikaru, the other two agree instantly.  
  
\--  
  
Daiki sits beside Inoo who is taking break from his reading, he’s sipping his coffee while playing his phone. He greets Daiki nicely and Daiki starts the plan.  
  
“Nee, Inoo-chan. Are you still a virgin?” Daiki asks directly, Inoo chocked.  
  
“Wh – What?” Inoo eyes get widen, seeing at his innocent-looking friend.  
  
“I mean, did you ever have sex?” say Daiki again, with innocent face of his. Inoo’s mouth wide open hearing that.  
  
“I know what you mean, but why you ask?!” Inoo says, his cheeks are a bit crimson red.  
  
“Just wondering. Well, seeing Yabu, he’s definitely a virgin. I’m just wondering if you are too?” Daiki says again. Inoo rolled his eyes.  
  
“I don’t give a damn about it okay? Just don’t talk about it.” Inoo stands up and goes to his room.  
  
“He’s virgin for sure.” Daiki smirks.  
  
\--  
  
In the other place Takaki and Hikaru tries to make Yabu understand how guy-guy bed activity be done. They’re trying to make Yabu watch a mating video of gays.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!” Yabu shout as soon as he sees the video Takaki plays on Yabu’s laptop.  
  
“Mating videos of gays.” Hikaru answers plainly.  
  
“I KNOW! BUT, why?” He says, he face-palmed himself. When Takaki is about to explain, Yabu ‘sshh’ing him.  
“I get it. You want me to have sex with Kei-chan. But please, we’ll do that if we want, we’re just not ready yet. So would you please stop this?” Yabu says, then he leaves his room.  
  
“Not ready, eh? We’ll make you ready.” Says Takaki and Hikaru smirking.  
  
\--  
  
Daiki, Takaki, and Hikaru gathered at Takaki’s room talking about strategy they’ll use.  
  
“Let’s make the ‘guy’ jealous over the ‘girl’? Usually jealousy ends up at bed.” Says Daiki while munching his pocky.  
  
“That’s good idea. I can make Yabu jealous. But I have to tell Keito first, so he won’t get jealous.” Says Hikaru, Takaki nods and says.  
  
“If it doesn’t work let’s do the plan B we talked earlier.” Says Takaki as he feed Daiki a stick of pocky. Hikaru nods in agreement.  
  
\--  
  
At that evening, Inoo is sitting on the couch, reading his book while Yabu is watering the garden, Yabu can see Inoo figure from his place now. Seeing the perfect set, the three devils start their action.  
  
“Inoo-chan~” says Hikaru as he sits beside Inoo. Yabu sees that, and this is the time where Daiki and Takaki enters the garden.  
  
“Yabu-kun~ Ah! Isn’t it Inoo and Hikaru?” says Takaki, acting so perfectly. Yabu just nods and watering the garden again. In the living room, Hikaru receive a signal from Daiki to start the ‘act’. Hikaru wink to Daiki and lean closer to Inoo.  
  
“May I lean to you for a bit? Keito isn’t here.” He says to Inoo which Inoo only nods.  
  
“Ah! Yabu, see that! Hikaru leaning to your Inoo-chan.” Says Daiki to Yabu trying to make him jealous.  
  
“Well they’re friends.” Says Yabu and he get back to watering the plants. He’s being too positive. Daiki gives a signal to Hikaru to go further. Hikaru gives an ‘OK’ sign. Hikaru lean closer and kiss Inoo’s lips.  
  
“Yabu! They kiss!” Takaki says, Yabu instantly turns his back and sees Inoo and Hikaru kissing. He drops his watering can and walks to the living room calmly. Daiki and Takaki high-fived.  
As soon as he sees Yabu, Hikaru runs away. Inoo shocks he can’t even move.  
  
“Kei, what was that?” Yabu sounded angry. The three devils hide behind the pantry and eavesdropping them.  
  
“I – I don’t know, Hika just kissed me.”  
  
“Yeah, I can see that. Why? Are you cheating on me?”  
  
“No, Kou. I’ll never cheat on you.” Inoo answers. The three devils think their plan will work, Yabu definitely angry.  
  
“Then what was that?”  
  
“Ask Hikaru. He attacks me.”  
  
“You’re telling the truth, right? No lying?” Yabu asks. Inoo nods.  
“Okay, I believe you.” Yabu says and hugs Inoo before he kisses Inoo’s lips quickly. The three devils jaws droped.  
  
“That’s it? He doesn’t even mad?” Hikaru shakes his head. He never knew Yabu is such easy to believe at someone.  
  
“Let’s do the plan B.” Says Takaki.  
  
\--  
  
Around 9 PM, Yabu went out to buy some drinks, while Inoo in their room, reading a book.  
When Yabu was about to go home from the convenient store, his phone rang.  
  
 _Go home, quick._  
 _-Inoo_  
  
It’s a massage, the number was Inoo’s number but the language are definitely not his. And would Inoo typed ‘-Kei’ rather than ‘-Inoo’ to Yabu? Yabu notice that and thinks this is a prank. But he goes home quickly anyway.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu opens his and Inoo’s shared room, taking off his jacket while closing the door.  
  
“Kei, I – WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Yabu says in shock, he rushes to Inoo.  
“Who did this?” Says Yabu looking at Inoo. If you want to know what happen to Inoo the answer would be : His hands are tied at the headboard, then his legs are spread widely and tied to the bed, blindfold at his eyes, also a cloth on his mouth so he can’t talk, and worst, he’s only wearing a boxer.  
Yabu opens the blindfold and get rid of the cloth on Inoo’s mouth.  
  
“Hikaru, Daiki and Takaki. They’re so dead.” Says Inoo. Yabu sighs, he should have know that this is their doing.  
  
“I know what they’re trying to do. But… I don’t think they go this far.” He says, sighing again.  
  
“I also know. They want us to have sex, right?” Inoo says, Yabu nods.  
“Well, maybe we’re just have to do what they want, so they’ll stop.” He continued.  
  
“Eh? You mean…” Yabu paused.  
  
“Yes… If you want to.” Inoo says blushing hard. Yabu giggles and kisses him.  
  
“I want it~” Yabu says kissing Inoo’s cheek. Inoo blushes even more.  
  
“Then untie me, and let’s do … it.” Inoo says shyly. Yabu smiles, and shakes his head.  
  
“I think I prefer to let the ties be.” He says seductively.  
  
“Eeeeeh?!” Inoo shocks and Yabu giggles.  
The night goes on, what happen is pretty obvious so it won’t be written here >~<  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Yabu carries Inoo in his hands, carrying him like a princess, to the dining room. Daiki, Hikaru, and Takaki smirks. Their plan is succeed again.  
  
“I guess the new couple has a wonderful night.” Hikaru says teasingly. Inoo glares at them.  
  
“It’s your fault, you devils.” He says. Yabu just laughs lightly, he sees Inoo is being cute.  
  
“But you enjoy it. I can hear you moan last night.” Daiki says teasing too. Inoo cheeks burning red, Yabu pats Inoo’s head, trying to calm him down.  
  
“Aaah.. Kou… faster~” Hikaru imitates Inoo’s last night moan. Inoo buried his head to Yabu’s chest due to embarrassment.  
  
“Stop teasing now, guys.” Yabu says, and the three devils laughing out loud. Inoo pouts.  
  
“Now now, don’t pout, let them be. Well, we have to admit, if it’s not because of them we won’t have a pleasurable night, last night.” Yabu smiles and kisses Inoo’s forehead. Inoo’s pout turns into smiles. He see Takaki, Daiki and Hikaru who’s laughing, and he smiles more.  
  
“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay another one-shot~  
My ideas are draining out for chaptered fics, so nothing left for one-shot,  
But I manage to make this one~  
Hope it amuse you ^~^

Please leave me a comment,  
I'll be happy to receive it~  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
